


Three Wishes

by TayTayCap93



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Djinni & Genies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTayCap93/pseuds/TayTayCap93
Summary: An old lamp was handed to a man who helped out an owner of an antique store. The old lamp has a genie inside.





	1. Meeting A Genie

A twenty year old man named Ikkaku moved to Berkeley, California in the USA from Tokyo, Japan ten years ago when he was ten years old. He went to school in the Alameda district. Now he works at the YMCA Gym in downtown Berkeley near his old high school.

* * *

Today was anything but a lucky day. At first things weren’t great but they weren’t terrible either. I slept well. I got to work on time (which was the YMCA Teen center for the day). Things got bad when my boss Kenpatchi brought his daughter Yachiru with me and left her with me. It was chaotic. Papers were flung in the air or on the floor getting stepped on by her. She ran around screaming her head off. My co-workers blamed me for the trouble she was causing. Luckily, I was able to finish my work before closing time.

* * *

I’m walking to my apartment. At an antique store I pass by every day, a little in a white t-shirt and a pink skirt was carrying a big box. She trips on a ledge of the sidewalk. She would fell on her face if I didn’t run over and catch her by grabbing her. An employee of the store, who was wearing a green and white hat, came out of the front door and ran over to us. I let go of the girl. She ran over to the man in green clothing. “Is this your daughter? She tripped and almost fell...”

 

“Yes… She can be a little clumsy. Thank you very much. What’s your name?”

 

“Ikkaku.”

 

“I’m Urahara. I manage and own the store that’s behind me. As a thank you I want to give you something.” He grabs the box his daughter was carrying and went inside. He came back out with a smaller box and hands it to me.

 

“What’s inside?”

 

“A lamp that’s in good condition.”

 

“A lamp as in a lamp used for lighting up a room?”

 

“Oh no. A lamp that’s associated with mythical beings called genies.” That’s a strange thank you gift but if it looks nice enough to be used for decoration.

 

“Thank you. I gotta go. If you happen to have a membership at a gym called YMCA you’ll find me there working. Good bye.”

 

I start walking again, heading home. “Alright. Goodbye.” He waved his hand before heading inside with his daughter.

* * *

I came home to the apartment I pay rent for. After I made myself dinner and ate my fill, I took the lamp out of its box. It was gold and silver with a few purple gems on it. There weren’t to many cracks on it. It’s clean for the most part except for one spot. I grabbed a cloth from the kitchen and cleaned it.

 

Steam starts shooting out of the golden object. It was starting to get foggy. I hear a booming voice. “I am a genie and you have released me from my lamp. I shall grant you three wishes.” Holly shit genies are real.

 

I open the window in the living room. The steam clears up revealing a slender man with black hair that’s jaw-length, two feathers on the eyebrow and eyelashes of the right eye, and deep purple eyes standing right in front of me. He wears black pants that only covered his dick and his buttock. You can see the legs through the see-through cloth. He wears a black vest. Not only do genies exist they’re hot. “Do you have the ability to speak human?”

 

“I can talk. This is just very surprising”. It’s not everyday that a genie pops up and tells you that you’ll get three wishes granted. “I do have a name.”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Ikkaku. Do you have a name?”

 

“A slave doesn’t need a name.” I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He’s basically a slave for whoever rubs his lamp.

 

“Would it be ok if I call you Yumichika for now?”

 

“… Alright, I except the temporary name.”

 

“Umm… can I wish for anything?”

 

“You can… except for a few things.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Rule one, I can’t kill any living being.

Rule two, I can’t bring the dead back to life.

Rule three, I can’t make or force human beings to feel any emotions.

Rule four, I can’t mess with the time order. For example changing history or time travel. Other than that it’s my command.”

 

“I’m going need time to think about what I’m going to wish for.”

 

“Of course.” I didn’t need to tell him to feel free to look around. He explored the apartment. He asked so many questions about my belongings. He turned on the TV and pressed almost every button on the remote. Yumichika didn’t stop until he fell asleep.


	2. First and Second Wish

The next morning

 

I forgot about Yumichika until I saw him sleeping on the couch in the living room. The idea of a genie needing any sleep is baffling. Wouldn’t a genie have enough energy to not need any sleep?

 

I make a pot a coffee. ‘Do genies need food and water? Do genies bath?’

 

“Good morning.”

 

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard him greet me, “Oh… hey… Did I wake you?”

 

“No you didn’t. I slept well.”

 

“Do genies need to sleep, eat, and do other things…?”

 

“Using up magic take a lot of energy and that leads to genies being tired. Plus it’s hard to sleep comfortably in a cramped lamp. So yes genies need sleep. As for eating, drinking, and bathing, those aren’t needed but they’re a pleasurable thing to do… at least I think they are.”

 

“In that case would like to try some coffee?”

 

"I know what it is but I've never tried it before." I fill two mugs with coffee and hand over one of the mugs to Yumichika. The genie takes a sip of the hot beverage. He lowers the mug from his mouth with a small smile.

 

“Well? Was the coffee to hot? Did it taste good?”

 

“Nothing is really to cold or hot for me but I can still taste the drink and food consumed. To answer your question, the coffee tasted good.” That should have been obvious.

 

“Would you like something to eat?”

 

“….Yes.”

 

* * *

We had a meal of eggs, toast, and orange. Then we cleaned up the mess, which wasn’t big. “Have you thought of your wishes yet?”

 

“I thought of two of them.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Yumichika, I wish to have hair on my head.”

 

“That’s your first wish?”

 

“Yeah. You think it’s stupid?”

 

“No… “ He’s lying “…it’s just that- Never mind. Your wish is my command.” With the snap of his fingers he had a small round mirror in his hand and hands it to me. “Take a look.” I take a look and see myself with short scruffy brown hair.

 

“Are you happy with your new hair?”

 

“Yeah. I haven’t had hair since I was a kid.” I grabbed my iphone and took a few pictures. The pictures were sent to my group of friends and stepfathers.

 

“What is that?”

 

“My iphone, I use it to send message to friends, family and co-workers.”

 

“Technology has changed since that last time I had contact with a human.”

 

“When was that?”

 

“Ummm I believe it was sometime in the fifties.” Whoa. That’s a long time to be in a lamp. I got a few messages from some friends. Rangiku sent me a picture of herself with a goofy smile on her face. I guess that means she likes in a ‘’ha ha ha’’ sense. Both stepfathers said my hair couldn’t be real. The others asked me, “How did I get my hair?” and I answered “Magic.”

 

“My hair will last long right?”

 

“It’ll last as long as you want and you can take it off like a wig.”

 

“Why not make permanent?”

 

“Because I think you look better bald.”

 

“Really?”

 

Yumichika blushed “Yes. Not many look good bald.” I texted everyone and told them the new hair is a wig. Their responds was “I thought so. Nice wig though.” I took off the hair and placed it on an old foam head.

 

“Aren’t you going to keep it on?”

 

“Not now. Another time. I’m ready for the second wish.”

 

“What is your wish?”

 

“I wish Jushiro Ukitake found his family’s fortune.”

 

“Your wish is my command.” He snaps his fingers. My phone rings, someone is calling me. It’s Shunsui, one of my stepdads.

 

“Hello.”

 

“You won’t believe what happened. Jushiro found an old chest full of gems, diamonds, gold, silver, and jewels in the backyard.” He said excitedly

 

“That’s great! What will you guys do?”

 

“We’re not sure. I’ll let you know.” We said our good byes and hung up.  

 

“They found a chest full of-“

 

“Of course they did and what they can do with it is their choice right?”

 

“Yes. That’s right.”

 

“Out of curiosity, who is Jushiro Ukitake?”

 

“One of my stepfathers.”

 

"One of your stepfathers? You have two fathers?"

 

"Yes, I have two dads. They adopted me when I was a kid alright."

 

"I'm not saying it's bad, I'm just surprised. Last time I spoke with a human, homosexuality wasn't viewed kindly."

 

"Times have changed but there are still those who are hateful."

 

“That was a very kind thing you did for your father.”

 

“That’s the idea. You’ve granted many wishes like that right.”

 

“No I haven’t. You’re the first master who’s made a selfless wish.”

 

“I need more time to think about the third wish.”

 

“Of course, take your time.”


	3. Last Wish

That night

 

Yumichika fell asleep on the couch watching an old movie, Gone With The Wind. Before the movie came on, he kept asking everything about this century. I answered what I could. As for the rest of the questions, I had look up things on the Internet after explaining what a computer and the Internet is. He had the look of excitement and happiness when he learning about the world (of the century). It’s the first time I’ve seen smile. He looks ten times better when he smiles.

 

I want to see him smile more often. Is it possible to accomplish that?

 

* * *

I woke from a nightmare I’ve had since childhood. A dream of the death of one of my stepfathers Jushiro Ukitake. He recovered from an illness he had when I was a kid but deep down the fear of loosing him is still there.

 

I went to the bathroom to rinse my face. When I came out of the bathroom, I saw Yumichika awake and depressed. It was heart breaking to see him sad. It was clear that he knew he would be trapped in the lamp again. The idea of having the final wish and having being sucked back into the lamp is cruel.

 

Is there something that I can do to free him?

 

* * *

We had a small, quiet meal. Not much cleaning was needed. “Yumichika I’ve decided on what to wish for the final wish.”

 

“What is your wish?”

 

“I wish you’re free of granting wishes.”

 

He was shocked at my last wish. It’s understanding, what are the odds of finding a guy kind enough to wish you free on his last wish? “What?” A note appears in front on his lap.

 

_Congratulations formally enslaved genie_

_You are now free to live your life_

_As you like for the rest of your days_

_As a human with a few magical abilities._

_Listed Abilities:_

_-Levitation of objects, living beings, and yourself_

_-Changing your appearance (Small and big changes)_

_-Making any living being and yourself invisible_

_\- Teleportation of objects, living beings, and yourself_

 

For what seemed like an hour, Yumichika was silent. He sat on the couch in a daze. The silence broke when he asked, “What am I going to do now? WHY DID YOU FREE ME? DID YOU THINK THAT I WOULD SLEEP WITH YOU OR SOMETHING?”

 

I did find myself infatuated with the man but I couldn’t find the words to say it without looking like a creep. “If I wanted to have intercourse with you I would of wished for that instead.” We started laughing and continued doing so for about ten minutes.

 

“You’re too kind, Ikkaku.”

 

“Well I am kind enough to let you stay here with me until you get settled in this world and make enough money to find a place of your own.”

 

“…Thank you.”

 

“You’re free now, what name will you go by?”

 

“I find the name Yumichika to be very fitting.”

**A Year Later**

Yumichika and I live in a house in Oakland. I still have my job. He has his own business as a seamstress. At first he had a hard adjusting to the life of doing what he wanted as long as he didn't break the law of course. It took him four months for him to learn the basics of taking care of himself. It took him a month for him to get a green card and become a citizen.

I didn't understand why he was making himself getting use to do everything by hand when he can still use enough magic. Then he explained that in order for him to that the only way for him to become human is for him to break the lamp. I think he plans on breaking the lamp some day when he's ready to be human.  

Today we're getting ready for a house welcoming party. It's the first time he'll meet my co-workers, friends, and fathers.

“What time are they coming by?”

 

“Noon.”

 

“Good I have time to shower.” He ran straight to the bathroom like it was an emergency. He tends to care about how he presents himself.

 

**Knock knock**

That must be the one of the guests. My fathers Shunsui and Jushiro were the first to arrive. In ten minutes Yumichika was done with getting ready and joined them in the living room. I introduced them to him.

He can be snooty at times but he can polite and charming. This was one of those times when he was charming and polite. More guests arrived. It was my friends Renji, his girlfriend Rukia, Shuhie, Izuru Kira, Toshiro, and his girlfriend.

 

After everyone has settled down, Yumichika entertained everyone with his knowledge of the past. This lasted until we had dinner. Then everyone went home.

 

“Your dads are nice.” He commented, “You have neat friends too.”

 

“Umm… Thanks”

 

-Fin-


End file.
